


Through Thick And Thin

by AnotherFanficWriter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter
Summary: Hi everyone I got another request from a lovely Anon that asked:“Jerome imagine? reader has been with jerome though the circus and instead of being crazy and mean and stuff she’s actually super nice and is dating j? and idk she’s there when Jerome dies. and then she figures out he came back and you choose the rest! thanks:)”Takes place during seasons 1-3. I hope you enjoy! I kinda changed up the part where she finds out he comes back to life though, hope that’s okay!Contains some violence and tears. Lots of tears.





	

It had been a year since Jerome’s death. You walked through the massive graveyard to find his grave. Once you did, you placed a bouquet of red roses, a single tear falling down your cheek. You had meet each other at the circus, you both lived with the circus. It was your destructive home, and the two of you felt that you were against all of them as your friendship grew into something more. 

When he killed his mother, you didn’t know how to take it, you were a very sweet girl, almost too sweet. You couldn’t even handle seeing blood. Nonetheless, you still loved him, and he had a good reason for killing her too. Then he broke out of Arkham with help from that rich man, Theo Galavan, then he came back to take you away from Haly’s Circus. You missed him so much, and he missed you too. Then the gala happened, and you were there to see it happen, right before your eyes.

It was his big moment, and you had finally come to terms of accepting his true nature when Theo stabbed him in the neck. You shrieked a loud “No!” as you ran across the room and pushed Theo out of the way. You stopped the blood from coming out of his neck with your hand as he garbled out blood. His hand went to touch your face as it twitched, “I…lo…” Jerome didn’t even finish what he wanted to say, so all he did was lightly laugh and die.  When you saw the blood on your hand you began to sob even more.

 

That night still gives you nightmares. You fall to the ground as you hugged Jerome’s grave.  “I miss you so much!” You sobbed for what felt like an eternity, but it only lasted for an hour. You didn’t go back to the circus after Jerome’s death. You found a nice apartment thanks to Barbara, who took pity on you. Walking home that night, you heard a loud explosion from the building you just happened to walk by moments ago. 

Your ears were ringing, and you crawled into a ball as you whimpered.  The lights started to go out, and you began to feel even more miserable. Everything went quiet, and the only sound you could here was wicked laughter.  It sounded as if Jerome was laughing, wait, were you dead?  Scrambling to your feet, you called, “Jerome! Where are you?!”  You could hear footsteps walking towards you and you tough it was Jerome, so you ran into them, hugging them tightly, “I missed you so much!”  They pushed you away and you stuttered, “J-Jerome?”  “I’m not Jerome!” They spoke, and they turned on a flashlight.  Gasping they spoke, “Holy shit! You’re the girl that cried for Jerome! I’m so sorry! Hey, I’ll take you to him!” 

“Wait…I’m not dead?” You asked, and they told you, “No! He just cut the power off in gotham to show what death was like, and it’s pretty boring.”  They pulled you up and escorted you to a car that was right in front of the burning building. You were confused as to how Jerome was alive, but at this point you really wanted to see him again. “Boss! I got someone for you!”  “Who?” A voice rasped, and you immediately knew it was Jerome. The big building was still on fire and it illuminated the outline of his body.  Running past the person that had helped you, you ran into his chest, hugging him as you sobbed, “Jerome!”  “(Y/n)? Is that you?” He asked in shock. “Yes it’s me!” 

He wrapped his arms around you, and sighed, “I missed you too!”    
“Can you promise me to not die again?”    
“Oh, I can definitely promise that.” He agreed.  Smiling up at him, you noticed that his face had been stapled back on. “What happened with your face?” You asked worriedly, your hands now on his cheeks.  Sighing deeply he explained, “This guy cut off my face because he thought he could be me, so you see the building right in front of us? He’s inside burning to death.” 

“That’s horrible!” You exclaimed. Tilting his head to one side as an eyebrow went up he asked,  “The burning building or my face?”  
 “What he did to your face Jerome! That was not cool!”    
“He’s not very cool in this moment.” Jerome snorted, causing you to giggle at his joke.  
 “So now what?”    
“That’s a good question. How about we go to my new place and catch up?”  
 “That sounds perfect. Where is it?”   
 “That’s for you to find out when we get there (Y/n).” He tapped your nose with his finger playfully.

Holding hands together, you walked back to the waiting police car. The two of you sat in the back as one of his henchmen drove.  Smiling warmly at Jerome, you spoke, “Hey Jerome, what were trying to say to me before you died?”    
Raising both of his eyebrows, he chuckled, “You didn’t figure that out?”  Shaking your head you pouted, “Yeah, I’m sorry if you don’t want to talk about that night-”  “No. It’s okay.” He cut you off, now taking your face in his hands gently.

“I love you.” He laughed whole heartedly.    
Your heart skipped a beat, he never told you those three words when you were dating, and now, he finally spoke them.   
“You do?”  Kissing your lips he breathed, “I love you so much (Y/n), and I’m sorry for being an asshole.”  “An asshole about what?”   
“Being an ass when not saying to you those three easy words. Unlike you, you said it to me everyday.”    
“That’s because I love you Jerome. I was worried if I would see you for the last time everyday when you were with the Maniax. That’s why I always told you that I loved you. I know I didn’t say it as much before you killed your Mom, and I’m sorry for that…”  
 “Don’t be sorry for anything.” 

Jerome wiped away a tear from your eye with his thumb as you chuckled, “Well, I’m glad I didn’t have to wait a lifetime to hear you say that.”   
 “Me too gorgeous. Me too.”


End file.
